Lost memories
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer si se despierta en medio del bosque sin recuerdo alguno de quién es y qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo una puede detener lo que la persigue si su mente parece un laberinto dispuesto en su contra para que la oscuridad la consuma? Solos no podrán contra lo que se acerca, va más allá de lo que lucharon antes. Cazadores, Alphas, Kanimas, Banshees... Era sólo el comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

Está es una nueva historia que tenía guardada en el armario.

Antes que nada, todos los personajes de Teen Wolf peretenecen a** Jeff Davis** and co.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

**_La Luna ya no está en el Cielo,_**

**_El Sol ya no volverá a salir._**

**_La oscuridad reina en mi caos,_**

**_como un títere busco la luz otra vez._**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos esa noche, el dolor la cegó unos instantes. Su olfato no le mentía.

Era _él,_ y era su sangre la que caía por sus muñecas donde dos cortes horizontales la lastimaban.

Allí, arriba de ese altar pagano, lo único que pudo pensar era que sentía frío.

No era normal.

Los de su tipo nunca sentían frío, el fuego de su interior no lo permitía.

La caricia escurriéndose sobre su piel la sacó de esa sensación.

_Mi pequeña Ruby._

Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios para retener un grito cuando _él_ pasó sus garras por sus heridas.

_No te resistas, sólo será peor._

Apretó los dientes aún más, causando la risa de ese ser asquerosamente malévolo.

* * *

**_Los gritos acompañarán mi agonía,_**

**_separada de el doble filo de la espada,_**

**_yaceré en la fría superficie_**

**_tratando de evitar lo que nos depara._**

* * *

No iba a darle esa satisfacción a _él. _

Ella era una luchadora. Ella simplemente sobrevivía. Lo había hecho todos estos años, todos los malditos 31 de Octubre desde que tenía memoria.

_Tan terca como tu propia madre._

Eso le sacó un gruñido. No iba a conseguir lo que quería de ella. Ya habían pasado por esto cada año de su vida.

Pero el grito que escuchó le heló la sangre.

Era de la única persona que se podía decir que amaba.

Ellos no podían haberla capturado. No con lo que _ella_ era.

_¿Segura, Ruby? Estás subestimándome._

- ¡¿Arya?!

El grito volvió a rasgar el silencio nocturno. No había duda de quién era.

Si ella no se hubiese relacionado con Arya... Si sólo se hubiese mantenido huraña y solitaria.

Las lágrimas de dolor empezaron a caer de sus ojos, no eran de las heridas en su cuerpo... Eran por Ary.

* * *

_**El sacrificio es necesario.**_

_**La muerte es tu protección.**_

_**Evita que la noche sea eterna,**_

_**que gobierne la reina Lloth.**_

* * *

Miró su mano encadenada a la piedra e inhaló para tranquilizarse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El eclipse lunar completo estaba casi por terminar.

En cuanto un rayo de la luna iluminase la noche, el poder de Abbadon menguaría.

Él no tenía poder dónde hubiese luz. Sólo tenía que contenerlo un poco más.

_No te resistas, Ruby. De todas formas, este mundo caerá en la noche infinita._

- ¡No si puedo evitarlo!- le gurño mientras el fuego de su interior amenazaba con salir de sus labios. No quería armar escándalo, tenía que ser paciente y concetrarse.

Cerró sus párpados y sintió la tierra bajo suyo. Viva y única tierra, el hogar de todos.

Conectada a ella estaba el altar dónde ella se recostaba, y atada a la fría piedra cadenas se enlazaban con sus muñecas ensangrentadas.

Podía sentir por vibraciones los pasos de los seres que se reunían a su alrededor.

Seres oscuros y con sed de sangre.

Cada uno más repulsivo que el anterior.

Las únicas presencias que no podía sentir en esa manera eran las de los espectros, las sombras.

Eran muertos que se formaban en las tinieblas y drenaban las fuerzas de los seres vivos.

Estaban atrapados en este mundo por sus amos, hechiceros que atraparon sus almas para que les sirvan. Esos hechiceros los habían asesinado para mantenerlos de esclavos. Esa era una forma de convertir a un ser vivo en espectro. La otra... Era incluso mpas desagradable.

Una sombra podía convertir a un humano en otra... Para ello atacaban sin ser escuchados o percibidos por sus presas, sus garras y su contacto de la muerte lograba entumecer las articulaciones de la víctima, paralizándola e impidiéndole sentir algo más que ese momento de agonía.

El momento en que la muerte te tiene atrapada.

En ese momento, las sombras comienzan a drenar y consiguen dejar a su víctima sin energía.

La víctima pasa al otro plano dejando sólo su sombra en la tierra.

Algunas víctimas mueren antes de llegar a ser drenadas por completo y entonces son abandonadas por la sombra.

Ese no iba a ser su caso. Ella era demasiado fuerte... Ella... No podía ser convertida.

Eso le daba una ventaja sobre ellas. No podían cazarla y alimentarse de ella. Pero sí de Arya.

Tenía que ser rápida.

Tenía que protegerla.

Acumuló energía en la tierra, manipulándola y dándole la forma que ella quería en su cabeza.

Un sólo impulso. Sin gritos.

Liberó la retención haciendo que esa parte que ella necesitaba se elevase.

El dolor tan horrible la sacudió.

_Es necesario... Es necesario._

No dejaba de repetírselo mientras contenía el aullido de dolor en su garganta y con brazo liberado se levantaba.

Con la sangre que caía de la mano amputada bañó le otra cerradura que bajo su mirada y unas palabras celtas se fundió dejándola moverse.

El tiempo era poco. Puso su muñeca contra el brazo y empezó a recitar.

Su regeneración no era la de las mejores considerando a las otras criaturas sobrenaturales, pero era suficiente para volverle a unir la mano al cuerpo con el hechizo adecuado.

No, ella no era una druida. Ni siquiera se podía decir que fuese una bruja... Ella era algo mucho_ mejor_ según su raza._  
_

Sintió su tejido re conectarse, sus nervios alargarse y unirse a sus compañeros separados.

Por una vez se alegró de ser lo que era.

Los seres malditos que la habían secuestrado no se habían dado cuenta de su hazaña. Eso hasta que Abbadon volviese a fijar su atención en ella y dejasen de jugar con Arya. Se movió rápidamente entre los arbustos y árboles hasta el siguiente altar que imaginaba que tendría que estar.

El ritual consistía en dos sacrificios.

**Siempre.**

Ruby se las había arreglado para frustrar los planes de esos seres desde que tenía memoria.

La cuestión de los sacrificios era que el segundo cordero tenía que estar atado sentimentalmente hacia ella en el momento del sacrificio.

Ruby había arruinado cada oportunidad que ellos habían tenido.

Una y otra vez.

Excepto esta, que como una estúpida había asumido que ellos no lo sabrían.

Sacó una de las dagas que siempre portaba de su bota y se acercó al círculo de monstruos y fenómenos de pesadillas.

Una oportunidad y no podía arruinarla.

* * *

_**Beacon Hills**_

_**24 hs. después...**_

* * *

Lydia se sentía nerviosa.

No era por la triple cita con Danny, Ethan y Allison que había organizado.

No era porque fuese a salir con Aiden, ya lo había hecho un millón de veces en las últimas semanas.

Tampoco porque hubiese embaucado a su mejor amiga diciendo que era una típica salida y hubiese llamado a Isaac.

Ni siquiera le importaba la casual y muy inoportuna presencia de Scott y Stiles.

Era algo más.

Era su sexto sentido anormal que le estaba alertando de algún peligro otra vez.

Y como ya se estaba haciendo hábito, decidió ignorarlo.

La tv del restaurante marcó un "hecho asombroso" dentro de lo que los nerds podían considerar.

En tres semanas habría un eclipse solar total.

No es que no le importase ni nada. Pero justamente mientras miraba esa noticia sus sentidos habían despertado.

Un mesero pasó por su lado logrando que ella lo detuviese.

- Disculpa, ¿puedes cambiar de canal?

El chico asintió atontado y siguió su camino a la barra donde agarró el control y puso el canal de deportes.

No era una buena elección, pero mejor que el notición del eclipse era.

_Es una suerte que nada raro ha sucedido desde que Deucalion dejó la ciudad._

Stiles se volteó a verla sin disimular. Ella a menudo se sentía mal porque el chico seguía enamorado de ella.

No lo demostraba, pero Stiles si le era querido. Le preocupaba y mucho, en especial con Scott al rededor de él.

_Por lo menos, Derek y Cora se han ido. Nada puede meterlos en más problemas._

Se abrió la puerta a su espalda y el frió viento le llegó a su descubierta espalda.

Esperaba que fuera Aiden y Ethan, o cualquiera porque ya se estaba cansando de esperarlos.

Se dio vuelta para dar un vistazo de quién era y se quedó helada. Como si los hubiese invocado, allí estaban los hermanos Hale caminando directamente a la mesa de Stiles. Ellos no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia.

Mejor para ella.

En ese momento, llegaron los que ella esperaba. Era obvio que Allison se veía sorprendida de ver a Isaac también allí y Lydia no se le pasó desapercibido como los ojos de su amiga quedaron clavados en la mesa en la que estaba Scott.

Lydia pensaba que realmente tenía que olvidarse de ese chico.

Detrás de los gemelos, sin embargo, si le sorprendió ver a la madre de Scott y al Sheriff Stilinski corriendo hacia sus respectivos hijos.

Todos se fijaron en la escena y cómo ambos se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos.

Sin más el grupo se paró y se fue siguiendo a los padres de los chicos más problemáticos en la ciudad.

- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué fue eso?- preguntó Isaac.- ¿Qué hacían Cora y Derek aquí?

- No tengo idea...- simplemente dijo Lydia rezando por que no fuese lo que ella creía que era.

_Yo y mi gran bocota... _

Ella lo intuía. Los problemas habían llegado a Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrender the night**

**.**

* * *

_**3 horas antes**_

* * *

**_You surrender your heart,_**

**_I surrender every dream,_**

**_Every weapon you got,_**

**_Every secret that I keep,_**

**_You can fight this all you want,_**

**_but tonight belongs to me._**

**_..._**

* * *

Ella apretó aún más los dedos en el manubrio mientras su amiga, sentada como copiloto, tarareaba la canción que había puesto hace un par de minutos.

La letra le calaba cada palabra hasta lo más íntimo, pero Arya no podía saber por qué. Ella sólo sabía lo mínimo e indispensable, como ella le había dicho, con tal de mantenerse a su lado.

Miró su muñeca en señal alguna de que se le fuese a caer pero de la amputación que había realizado a la madrugada para salvarles el pellejo a ambas, sólo quedaba una fina cicatriz en su muñeca. Le seguía doliendo un poco por la lentitud de su proceso regenerativo, lo suficiente para no impedirle manejar su Chevrolet Chevelle SS 1970.

Una preciosura y la única cosa que le quedaba de su padre.

Arya se movía cabeceando al ritmo de My chemical romance como una posesa, lo cual le parecía muy normal para una chica de la edad de ella... Lo cual "normalidad" no encajaba con ninguna de las dos.

Un extraño escalofrío la hizo vigilar por el retrovisor y los espejos de los costados. Nadie las perseguía aunque ya era noche cerrada. La luna a penas alumbraba el bosque y la ruta, pero eso era suficiente para que algunos seres no se arrastrasen fuera de sus guaridas.

- Ruby, ¿qué piensas?

Dio un respingo al escuchar su apodo que le habían dado sus amigos en casa.

La voz aterciopelada de su amiga la hizo volver a la Tierra. Se fijó en ella y en sus ojos verdes traslúcidos, el mismo tono en que se podía ver del amanecer bajo el océano. Estaba preocupada, por supuesto.

Ambas estaban vivas de pura suerte y por el sentido de oportunidad de Ruby. Sólo le había costado una mano que afortunadamente seguía unida a su brazo.

* * *

**_Tú renuncia a tu corazón,_**

**_Yo renuncio a cada sueño._**

* * *

- Nada.- contestó ella sintiendo el peso de sus decisiones y su destino.- Me aseguraba que nada nos siguiese.

Arya se dio la vuelta asegurándose de sus palabras y suspirándo aliviada. Ruby sabía que ella seguía asustada por lo que había pasado la noche pasada, por las criaturas que le habían secuestrado. Demonios, bestias oscuras, espectros, la peor calaña de la maldad sobrenatural.

Todos reunidos para un mismo fin.

Sintió nauseas al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido. Ella sabía de sus métodos sangrientos y paganos.

Por un segundo cerró los ojos tratando de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. De todas las veces que ellos la habían rodeado.

- Esto no es una buena idea.

Arya se estremeció por su tono. Ella realmente creía lo que le había dicho. Sabía que su promesa seguía vigente, que ella había hecho un trato.

Sin embargo le perturbaba que ellos las siguiesen. Ella no podría mantenerla a salvo por siempre.

Por eso, Ruby siempre estaba sola. No podía arriesgarse a entablar una relación con nadie. Arya era lo más cercano a una familia, a una hermana, de lo que había tenido en micho tiempo.

* * *

_**Cada arma que tengas,**_

_**Cada secreto que yo guarde.**_

* * *

Miró de soslayo a su amiga. Ambas no tenían nada que ver con el mundo humano. Al menos, en lo pronfundo.

Arya era hermosa, tan frágil que Ruby siempre sentía que podía romperse ante el mínimo roce. Su piel era casi traslúcida y unas adorables pecas adornaban su rostro perfecto. Sus labios rosados eran casi simétricos, el de abajo era delicadamente más ancho que el otro. Y sus ojos verdes enmarcados por pestañas castañas y semi rubias como su cabello que siempre llevaba recogido en una simple coleta alta.

Ella había visto su pelo suelto, era suave, sedoso y lacio. Parecía sacada de una revista de modelos o un cuadro del renacimiento en el que era un ángel.

Ruby no era envidiosa, no con ella por lo menos. Arya se hacía amar a su manera.

Como todo en ella, era dulce y delicado. Inocente y amable con todos. Ruby no podía imaginarse a Arya perdiendo la paciencia o gritándole a alguien. Arya era amada por los que la conocían porque ella realmente los escuchaba y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que fuese.

Ruby no creía en la santidad, ni en Dios. La vida le había mostrado mucha maldad como para reconocerlo. Pero ella creía que si hubiese un Cielo y santos, Aryaya tenía su lugar asegurado. Era eso o la habían enviado para dar esperanza.

En ese preciso momento, su amiga la observaba con una mezcla de decepción y dolor, y Ruby sabía por qué.

A diferencia de ella, para Arya era la primera vez que pisaba suelo que no fuera de su ciudad natal. Eso sin contar la noche anterior que no había sido la mejor experiencia para salir de su burbuja de seguridad impuesta por sus padres.

Arya ansiaba más que nadie en el exterior y el conocer a "Ruby", porque ella no le permitía llamarle de otro modo, se había sentido inmediatamente atraída por la extraña que no tenía un lugar fijo en el mundo.

- Me prometiste...- empezó a decir como un lamento.- Me prometiste una semana de normalidad, de ser alguien común.

El deje de reproche era inconsciente y, a pesar de tratar de ignorarlo, a Ruby se le partió el corazón de escucharla. No quería fallarle, menos a ella.

Asintió poco convencida mientras volvía a fijarse por el retrovisor que nadie sospechoso estuviese detrás de ellas. Arya dio un saltito de verdadera alegría en su lugar y eso rompió la tensión en el ambiente.

- Ahora, quiero que busques en el mapa el pueblo más cercano.

Su amiga frunció el ceño mientras trataba de leer el mapa. Ruby con una media sonrisa trató de ayudarla marcándole dónde estaban en ese momento y Ary asintió siguiendo la ruta con el dedo.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás con nosotros?- repentinamente le preguntó.

- No lo sé.- contestó Ruby con franqueza. Ya había excedido su tiempo entre la gente de Arya. Pronto, según sus instintos de supervivencia, tendría que abandonar el lugar si no quería que todo ese tumulto de seres malignos atacasen el lugar.

Arya se sacó el collar que siempre llevaba puesto. Era una gema con complicados diseños de plata al rededor. Sabía que sólo ella tenía un collar así por quien era entre su gente. Y se lo daba a ella, a la paria, a la extraña a las miradas de su gente.

- Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Ruby.

Eso la conmovió enormemente y agarró el collar y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. No iba a tratar de ponérselo mientras manejaba. Lo último que le faltaba en esta semana para calificarla como "la peor" de su larga vida era arruinar su auto y chocarlo.

* * *

**_Puedes luchar contra esto todo lo que quieras,_**

**_pero esta noche me pertenece._**

**_..._**

* * *

Volvió la vista a la carretera una vez más y sofocó un grito de terror. En medio del camino, una sombra semi humana estaba parada sin mover si quiera un músculo.

Las estaba esperando a ellas. Ruby se mordió el labio y pisó el acelerador.

Si tenía suerte, la sombra no sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerlas con su poder. Algo en la forma del espectro la puso nerviosa.

No, no podía ser _él._ No después de las heridas que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Volvió a aumentar la velocidad una vez más preparándose para cualquier posible impacto que pudiese suceder si la sombra se decidía materializarse corpóreamente en este plano.

10 metros, 150 km/h.

Arya estaba firmemente agarrada a su asiento con las uñas mientras observaba la manecilla de la velocidad aumentar cada vez más.

- Ten un feliz regreso a tu tumba.- susurró Ruby casi inaudiblemente. Sólo podría haberla escuchado Ary, pero no fue de ella la respuesta que obtuvo.

Una risa siniestra resonó en su cabeza paralizándola del terror que sentía al escuchar _su_ voz.

_No creo que puedas deshacerte de mí tan facilmente, pequeña Ruby._

La sombra, mejor dicho Abbadon, alzó una de sus garras casi humanas hacia delante como pidiéndole que se detuviese, aunque esa no era la intención.

Ruby no hizo a tiempo a pisar el freno pero sentía la fuerza oscura y diabólica concentrarse en la palma de Abbadon. Millones de preguntas se alzaron en su mente antes del impacto.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era de noche pero no había eclipse. No podrían utilizarlas para sus objetivos.

¿No les había enseñado ya lo que era capaz de hacer si se volvían a meter con ella?

Entonces el auto chocó contra una fuerza demoledora proveniente de Abbadon. El grito de Arya cargado de sus habilidades salió de su garganta haciendo estallar todos los vidrios del auto. El parachoques salió volando hacia un costado al tiempo que desde su eje, el auto empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire.

Una, dos, tres.

Tres vueltas y media en total antes de caer sobre el techo. Miró a Arya antes de sentir la llamarada de dolor que hizo agonizar cada célula de su cuerpo.

Ary tenía una herida en la cabeza dada por las cosas que salieron disparadas del maletero y los vidrios rotos que se habían disparado con su grito atronador.

No le hubiese sorprendido que también se hubiese iniciado una tormenta, sabiendo lo que Ruby sabía de su género podría haberlo hecho. Más que nada le preocupó esa herida. Tendría que curarla pronto.

Alargó sus garras y cortó su cinturón de seguridad que la mantenía colgando.

Al caer se golpeó otra vez y su cuerpo le pasó factura. Gimió de dolor pero no se detuvo y avanzó hacia su amiga. Ya tendría tiempo de reponerse cuando se hubiese alejado de ese lugar.

Abaddon seguramente habría gastado demasiado energía haciendo que no lo pasaran por encima, eso le daría ventaja porque no podría volver a reaparecer por largo tiempo.

_¿No te cansas de hacer suposiciones que terminan siendo erróneas?_

La voz a su espalda la congeló en el acto. Cuando sintió las manos espectrales de Abbadon tomarla de los tobillos trató de revelarse dándole patadas que le hacían gemir de dolor. Igualmente la sacó fuera del auto, su hermoso auto destruido.

- ¡Déjame! ¡No le hagas daño!

La figura de Abbadon era como la sombra de un hombre sólo que en tres dimensiones, era como un humo que se arrastraba capaz de materializarse, pero jamás mostraba ningún rasgo humano, ni decir animal. Era eso simplemente y sólo en esa nebulosa que podía llamarse cuerpo se distinguían dos cuencas en los deberían haber estado los ojos irradiando energía maligna de un color violáceo.

Entonces, Ruby se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Había más como él y otras criaturas sacadas de cuentos de terror.

Una de esas criaturas sacó a Arya del auto sin cuidado y la cargó hacia ellos. Podía sentir que Ary estaba empezando a despertar. Y no le iba a gustar nada cuando se viese cargada por una drider, un repudiado de la veneración de la diosa araña que pertenecía a los drows. En comparación a estos que ya de por sí eran malvados, estas eran aún peor. Un drow era un elfo que había sido expulsado a la noche y la oscuridad por su maldad pero mantenían características hermosas y etéreas. A diferencia de los orcos, estos eran más inteligentes y disciplinados. Sin contar la oscura belleza que mantenían la cual los orcos carecían.

Los drider eran incluso peores al ser repudiados incluso dentro de esa sociedad por su misma diosa. Mantienen la parte superior a la cintura como un dorw, con sus características de piel en tonos enfermizos del gris y el violetas (casi como cadáveres),con su pelo blanco y fino, y esos ojos inusuales acostumbrados a vivir en la penumbra.

Pero en la parte inferior, era otra historia. Los drow parecían humanos. Los drider... son tranformados en seres mitad-araña con sus extremidades y veneno para movilizarse. Eran capaces de alimentarse incluso de la propia carne de los que antes habían sido sus compañeros y sólo obedecían a una persona: un representante de la diosa araña.

Vigilé a los otros seres. Entre ellos sombras, espectros, drows, driders, orcos, wendigos, Rakshasas y criaturas más asquerosas.

Tenía que dejar que por lo menos ella saliese con vida de ese lugar. Esperó el momento preciso, cuando los párpados de Ary empezaron a moverse para resistirse a ellos.

Arya despertó de repente confundida por la situación y dio un grito desgarrador, del tipo que te explotan los tímpanos solo que literalmente.

En ese momento, Ruby hizo acopio de lo que le faltaba de energía y lanzó una llamarada quemando a la drider que la sostenía. Arya cayó al suelo pero ni lerda ni perezosa corrió hacia los bosques sin mirar atrás.

Ruby podía sentir cómo ella se alejaba de los monstruos de sus pesadillas y suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos ella iba a volver a su casa.

- ¡No dejen que escape! - gritó uno de los orcos y varias criaturas salieron tras su amiga.

Quizo ir tras ellos y acabarlos, pero era demasiado para ella y Abbadon no le soltaba la muñeca.

_Muy inteligente de tu parte._

Al escucharlo hablar otra vez por su conexión casi pudo notar un deje de admiración y de orgullo en su voz.

- Aprendí de mi padre.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tiburonezca.

Casi pudo palpar la ira de Abbadon cuando se lo dijo. Entonces apoyó su espectral mano en su cabeza susurrando un cántico antiguo en la lengua de Ruby, una lengua que hace mucho había dejado de usar pero que reconocía a la perfección.

- ¡No!- chilló tratando de huir de su agarre y de sus manos.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

_Ya lo hice._

Una runa complicada empezó a dibujarse en la frente de Ruby. Ella se estremeció, trató de resistirse.

Era inútil.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ella era incapaz de mover sus extremidades. Sentía el hechizo hacer su efecto y eso la angustió.

_Oh, Ruby. No llores, cuando despiertes no vas a recordar nada._

- Muérete.- le escupió con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaba. Pudo sentirla diversión e ironía dentro de su cabeza proveniente de los sentimientos de Abbadon.

_Querida Ruby, yo ya estoy muerto._

Fue lo último que escuchó y se la tragó la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis and co.

Disfruten. (Lloró por los capítulos de la nueva temporada... *meciendose en shock*)

* * *

**Lacrymosa**

* * *

_**Out on your own **__**cold **_

_**and alone again,**_

_**can this be what you really wanted, baby? **_

_**Blame it on me ,**_

_**set your guilt free,**_

_**nothing can hold you back now.**_

_**Now that you're gone**_

_**I feel like myself again**_

_**grieving the things I can't repair and willing,**_

_**To let you blame it on me **_

_**and set your guilt free ,**_

_**I don't want to hold you back now, love. **_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta otra vez cuando una rama lastimó sus brazos descubiertos. El terror la había inundado al ver a todas esas criaturas al rededor de ella, y a esa mujer araña sosteniéndola.

Se acordaba de los ojos rojos de la muchacha que la había liberado con esa ráfaga de fuego, intentando no quemarla.

Parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía el fuego sobre los de su especie. Su rostro le parecía familiar pero las punzadas en su cabeza no la dejaban concentrarse demasiado. Oía los pasos de aquellos seres detrás suyo.

_"Agua, necesito agua",_ pensó desesperada por limpiarse y refugiarse de ellos.

Estaba perdiendo sangre a través de las heridas que ahora no recordaba demasiado como se las había hecho, en especial la de la cabeza. Casi podìa sentir su hueso parietal tocar la superficie.

Siguió adentrándose en el bosque sin perder el ritmo. Tenía que encontrar agua y pronto. La ayudaría a protegerse de los seres oscuros.

Por un momento, se arrepintió haber molestado a sus padres tantas veces para salir al mundo. Ahora los comprendía, todo era peligroso para ella, la heredera de su dinastía. Quizá esa chica que la había salvado era un enviado de sus padres a traerla de regreso. Pero, ¿por qué no recordaba cuando se había ido?

.

_- Madre, padre._

_Ellos se voltearon en el gran salón. Estaban reunidos con las casas que nos servían, que algún día le obedecerían a ella también. Ella sonrió a cada uno simplemente por amabilidad. Sus padres daban miedo, y nadie mejor qu eso para saberlo._

_- ¿Arya? ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó su padre con algo de molestia. Ella debería haber esperado al fin de la junta pero no podía._

_Apretó la carta de aceptación a su pecho y dio un paso más adelante. Tenía que ser valiente y tomar las riendas de su destino. No podía permanecer por siempre encerrada aquí y quería estudiar el arte humano. Dado que aquí abajo casi ni se podía conservar ningún tipo de arte o música por mucho tiempo._

_- He sido admitida en un instituto de arte en Fortuna, está cerca de casa y de Eureka, y..._

_- ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_Ella se achicó al escuchar hablar así a su padre. Iba a ceder otra vez a sus deseo al final, pero ella se hubiese arrepentido de no haberlo hecho. Para su gran asombro, esta vez hubo un aliado. Uno de sus súbditos más jóvenes._

_- No creo que le haga mal ver el exterior siempre y cuando sea protegida, así dejará pasar esa curiosidad típica de su edad y la ayudará como futura gobernante para no confiarse en todos, los humanos son expertos enseñando ese tipo de cosas._

_El hombre de su raza del cual se había olvidado su nombre le sonrió galantemente y vio por primera vez la duda aparecer en los ojos de su padre._

_- Lo discutiremos más tarde. _

_Por primera vez, Arya se fue con la primera sensación de triunfo en su vida._

_._

Lo último que sabía era que había empezado el curso lectivo en el instituto terciario de arte, vigilada por todos los guardianes que podían contratar sus padres. Sintió la necesidad de volver por esa chica desconocida y se detuvo. Pero el crujido de una rama la alertó de la cercanía de alguna de esas cosas.

Empezó a retroceder sin fijarse por dónde iba y cayó de traste al piso. Se sobó las nalgas maltratadas tratando de ver en la oscuridad algo.

Fue inútil. Ella no estaba diseñada para la noche. No como esos seres.

Tragó con fuerza y se arrastró hacia atrás para esconderse entre las raíces de un árbol

* * *

_**Fuera de tu propio frío**_

_**Y sólo otra vez,**_

_**¿Puede ser esto lo que realmente quisiste, bebé?**_

* * *

_Peter Hale_

* * *

Peter estaba asombrado. Había estado haciendo su ronda de vigilancia para que nadie entrase en los territorios de los Hale cuando se percató de un intruso.

Cualquier ser sobrenatural se hubiese dado cuenta de sus marcas de territorio (más bien las de Derek, detalles), pero esa persona había decidido ignorarlas o era muy estúpida. Rastreándola encontró a la criatura, no era humana de seguro. Tampoco se parecía a nada de lo que hubiese conocido.

Más o menos, dentro de toda su fragancia podía sentir el olor a mar, esa mezcla entre el agua y la sal, el viento y la relajación. Eso escondido entre todo lo demás. No podía comprender muy bien lo que era. Y que Peter Hale no entendiese algo, bueno... Eso era molesto para él.

Si a Peter le hubiesen dicho está mañana que se encontraría con una mujer de la edad de su sobrino corriendo con un aspecto de recién salida de un desastre natural en el bosque por la noche y que le resultase atractiva, se hubiese reído en su cara. Entre los árboles, en su forma lobuna, trataba de pasar desapercibido sólo atraído por la curiosidad en un principio.

La corta cabellera se mecía por el viento por encima de sus hombros desnudos por la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Era un tono entre el rubio y el blanco de un albino, que cambiaba según el tono de luz que le diese de la luna. Sus rasgos eran finos, como las ilustraciones de un ser élfico bondadoso y asustado. Tiritaba no sólo del frío sino del miedo.

Los humanos normales ya de por sí temían el bosque por la noche dada a su imaginación galopante. La chica parecía normal, pero él daría la vida de Derek y Cora porque no era eso lo que le aterraba. Su miedo era real, casi palpable. Podía escuchar los gimoteos que daba y no se sorprendió cuando ella dio un brinco al escuchar la rama partirse bajo sus pies.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

Ella dio unos pasos atrás llevada por el miedo y se tropezó cayendo al piso de espaldas. En otro momento le habría parecido gracioso, sin contar si hubiese sido Scott o Derek, o cualquiera de la extraña manada. Pudo ver su molestia cuando pasó sus manos por sus glúteos aliviando el dolor y como una idea bastante inteligente pasó por su mente.

Si algo la perseguía y no era suficientemente fuerte cómo para eliminarla, debía esconderse. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso al verla camuflarse entre las ra´íces de un gran abeto. Lo que no se esperaba fue a ver lo que apareció en la oscuridad.

Más intrusos.

* * *

**_Cúlpame a mí _**

**_Libera tu culpa,_**

**_Nada puede evitar que avances ya._**

* * *

Parecía sacado de una película de terror, o una leyenda. Mujeres de piel lechosa con cuerpo de araña y orejas puntiagudas, panteras humanoides caminando sobre sus patas traseras.

Bestias salidas de pesadillas deformes y asquerosas salpicadas en sangre.

Hombres y mujeres pálidos y hermosos pero aterradores.

Era palpable la oscuridad y maldad de todos ellos, no solo eso vino con ellos. Sombras, hechas de humo y ojos espectrales. Jamás había visto esas cosas en la vida ía escuchado de ellas en leyendas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al comprender que iban por la chica de pelo fino y casi blanco. Vicosos y aterradoras criaturas se arrastraban hacia ella chorreando pus y liquidos sospechosos.

- Por favor, - rogaba ella entre las malezas.- dejenme, por favor.

PEro los monstruos siguieron avanzando. Entonces, el rostro de la chica cambió. La luna se reflejo en su piel como un destello, azul y verde, como en lo peces de colores y su mirada se volvió blanca.

Una pared de agua se fue formando entre le chica y el resto defendiendola evidentemente. A medida que la pared crecía el árbol a su espalda se iba secando y muriendo.

- Lo siento.- susurró y la masa de agua como una ola los arrastró a todos lejos. Peter se aferró al árbol en el que estaba para no salir despedido.

Cuando hubo pasado, empezó a insultar de arriba a abajo a la chica por estar mojado dirigiéndose a ella para comprobar cómo estaba. No le pasó desapercibido que ninguno de esos monstruos seguían cerca, pero ella estaba desmayada en el árbol.

_Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí._, se recordó a si mismo pero sus pies no querían dejarla allí tirada. Podrían volver por ella y la chica estaba herida.

La alzó en vilo y corrió por el bosque hasta su "guarida". Era una pequeña casa de campo que su hermana le había dado en su adolescencia cuando había querido espacio para sí mismo. La apoyó en la vieja cama y llamó a Deaton.

Sus herida no parecían profundas pero había muchas. Le corrió el pelo de la cara con suavidad observando su belleza.

Nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

El timbre sonó una o dos veces antes que Deaton le contestase.

- ¿Qué quieres, Peter?

- ¿Nunca un saludo con más afecto?- le respondió con su típico tono de superioridad.

- No debería sorprenderte tampoco. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

Él sonrió aún más al imaginarse al dc con su cara de pocos amigos. Amaba que la gente lo odiase, aún más cuando recurrían a él de rodillas por respuestas.

Adoraba el papel de villano.

- Necesito que te pases por la casa de guardabosque abandonada, ¿recuerdas dónde es?

- Sí.

- Te espero en 10 minutos, Alan. ¡Ah!, y llama a Marin. Necesito sus servicios.

* * *

**_Ahora que te has ido_**

**_Me siento como yo misma de nuevo_**

**_Apenando las cosas que no puedo reparar y dispuesta..._**

* * *

Melissa vio llegar la ambulancia que minutos antes había partido. Una llamada de unos turistas habían asegurado ver un auto destruído en la vía mientras pasaban y una chica tirada allí en medio de la carretera.

Los para médicos bajaron a gran velocidad con la camilla y la jóven encima de ella todavía inconsciente. Al pasar Melissa logró ver algo anormal en ella.

No era fea, no. De hecho, era muy hermosa.

Su piel era morena naturalmente, sus labios eran carnosos de un color rojizo-bordó. Tenía largas y abundantes pestañas que estaban cerradas. Sus cejas eran finas y pulcramente cuidadas.

No llevaba maquillaje ni ningún piercing. Sus pómulos eran redondeados como los de un niño, seguramente cuando sonreía sería hermosa. El pelo azabache era largo y caía por un lado de la camilla tocando los barrotes a unos 50 cm del suelo. Tenía ligeros bucles y destellos más claros naturales.

Nada de eso le parecía "raro". Salvo por dos cosas que fueron un destello y desapareció un segundo.

Lo primero, al pasar por debajo de las luces blancas, fue como si el brazo de la chica tuviese escamas. Fue un momento, un parpadeo para que desapareciese pero lo vio. Su propia piel en un momento era normal, y en el otro pequeñas escamas traslúcidas reflejaban un tono rojizo.

Era como ver una imagen superpuesta sobre su piel. Parecía tan irreal como cuando vio a su hijo convertirse en un hombre lobo. Lo siguiente fue incluso menos común.

En la frente de la muchacha, una extraña marca aparecía y desaparecía como si fuese un corto circuito de una luz. Melissa pensó en un moemtno que debería de alejarse de la cafeína y los cuentos de Stiles hasta que se volvió a repetir.

Nadie más que ella parecía darse cuenta y esa marca en la frente de la chica se parecía a los símbolos celtas que Stiles y Scott le habían mostrado hace tiempo.

Tratando de aparentar estar lo más calmada posible agarró el teléfono y llamó a Scott.

Esto marcaba "sobrenatural" por todas partes.

- Hola, Ma.

- ¡Scott! ¿Dónde estás?

Se escuchó del otro lado la voz de Stiles hablando con una chica a quién no reconoció muy bien.

- Estoy en el bar con Stiles, Derek y Cora... Ya sabes, cosa de lobos.

Ella asintió realmente nerviosa. "Cosa de lobos". ¿Por qué sonaba de lo más usual en la boca de Scott cuando a su edad debería decir "cosa de chicos" o del equipo de lacrosse? Negó con la cabeza pero no dejó de pensar en la chica.

- Bien, necesito que Stiles y tú vengan al hospital.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- Es... una chica que entró, hay algo raro en ella.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea se hizo largo para Melissa, podía escuchar que las otras voces le preguntaban qué ocurría.

- ¿Raro de qué forma?

- Del tipo de cuando te dicen que hay hombres lobos en Beacon Hills.- susurró ella pero su hijo la escuchó.

- Vamos para allá.

Y dicho eso, su hijo terminó la llamada.

Melissa se paró y fue hacia la sala de emergencia para ver a la muchacha. Tenía que esperar a que llegasen y que nadie se metiese para eliminarla como ya habían hecho una vez.

* * *

_**Para dejarte que me culpes**_  
_**Y liberar tu culpa**_  
_**No quiero sostenerte detrás ahora, amor.**_

* * *

_Scott McCall_

* * *

Todos, una vez puestos al corriente, decidieron acompañar a Scott. Derek y Cora habían respondido al llamado de Scott cuando les dijo que sentía que algo malo se acercaba.

Necesitaba la ayuda de todos los que pudiese.

Era algo superior a ellos y, al parecer, había llegado ya.

- Hey, no quiero aguarte la fiesta de "Bienvenido a Beacon Hills, problemas", pero por allí nos están mirando.

Scott se volteó mientras caminaba y vio en una mesa a Lydia junto con Isaac, los gemelos... Y Allison. El golpe fue directo a la boca de su estómago pero decidió parecer lo más calmado posible.

Stiles no lo dejó estar.

- ¿Vas a irte así? ¿Sin decirle nada a tu manada, a Isaac?

- Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer.- le respondió Derek con un gruñido.

- Mira, que tú la erres cada vez que eliges una chica, no quiere decir que Scott tenga que quedar como un lobo solitario... Sin ironías.

Derek le gruñó alzando el puño como si quisiese estampárselo a Stiles en la cara pero Scott lo detuvo.

- No es el momento ni el lugar para esto.- trató de calmarlos.- Vamos.

Volvió a mirar la mesa de su ex novia y ella parecía un tanto apenada, lo cual Scott no entendió. Ella había elegido a Isaac.

Que ellos saliesen o no, si le importaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Allison le había cortado. Ella era la que tenía la batuta y él, al parecer no estaba en sus planes amorosos.

Justo en ese momento le llegó un mensaje de Lydia.

_"¿Qué sucede? Tengo un mal presentimiento."_

Scott miró a Lydia con una ceja alzada y ella entornó los ojos y se separó del resto.

- ¿A dónde van?

- Mamá llamó desde el hospital, pasó algo extraño.- le informó.- Podría ser nada pero vamos a darle un vistazo.

Un silencioso "oh" salió de sus labios mientras se estremecía. Ella miró a lo su grupo como decidiendo si ir o no.

- No hace falta...- empezó a decir Scott.

- Como si no fuese a terminar metida si es algo sobrenatural.- dijo con ese típico tono suyo de sabelotodo.

Así como vino, volvió a irse con los otros. Las caras de sorpresa, incomodidad y suspicacia cambiaba entre sentimientos de cada uno. Aiden y Ethan se llevaron a Danny, e Isaac y Allison comenzaron a discutir sobre algo. Lydia aplaudió captando su atención y apuntó a Scott que todavía los esperaba.

Finalmente los tres se les unieron.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó Stiles.- Pensé que nunca vendrían.

Así todos se subieron a los dos autos de Lydia y Stiles y partieron a toda prisa.

- ¿Estas seguro que es una buena idea meter en esto a una cazadora?- le preguntó Cora sin dejar de mirar el auto de Lydia.

- No, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos.- dijo sin dejar de mirar la carretera.- Lo presiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Hallo! *cantando * wiiiii capitulo nuevo wiiiiiiii :D Soy feliz *baila harlem shake*

Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a mí. Obviamente.

Danke por leer.

* * *

**She Wolf**

* * *

**_A shot in the dark, a past, lost in space_**

**_Where do I start? The past, and the chase?_**

**_You hunted me down Like a wolf, a predator._**

**_I felt like a deer in love lights._**

**_You loved me and I froze in time_**

**_Hungry for that flesh of mine_**

**_But I can't compete with a she wolf _**

**_who has brought me to my knees_**

**_What do you see in those yellow eyes_**

**_Cause I'm falling to pieces. _**

**_Did she lie in in wait? Was I bait to pull you in?_**

**_The thrill of the kill you feel is a sin_**

**_I lay with the wolves alone, it seems_**

**_I thought I was part of you. _**

* * *

Peter Hale muy pocas veces hacía algo sin sacar un beneficio, por no decir ninguna. Era una sorpresa para él mismo haber cargado a la chica hasta la cabaña del guardabosque abandonada y colocarla delicadamente en la cama. Trató de peinarla un poco. Su cabello era rubio y muy suave, le gustaba sentirlo entre sus garras. ¿ Cuántos años tendría? Le gustaba como sus pecas se contrastaban con su piel blanca.

_Podría ser un cadáver_, pensó e inmediatamente se estremeció al pensar en esas asquerosas criaturas que había visto antes.

Justo en ese momento Deaton y Marin abrieron la puerta. Los dos entraron con el seño fruncido mirando como Peter se alejaba de la chica para recibirlos.

- ¿Quién es ella?- se horrorizó Morrel al ver a la pobre chica destrozada.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿Realmente piensas que si yo le hubiese hecho eso, los llamaría?

Ambos dudaron antes de aceptar que tenía razón. Además la chica tenía cristales rotos incrustados en su piel y algunos arañazos de ramas. Un grave corte se daba en la nuca recprriendo su cabeza.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- No lo sé. La encontré en el bosque, con otros visitantes.

Ambos entendieron que después de revisarla hablaría de ello. Le preocupaba enormemente que no se recuperara y más aún que los visitantes la encontraran.

Alan la registró cuidadosamente, poniendo ungüentos. Marin se puso a un lado pero Peter la alejó.

- Necesito que pongas una barrera, alguna forma para mantener a todos alejados menos a mí.

- ¿Por qué debería? Lo único que tiene que temer esa chica es a tí.

Él le sonrió peligrosamente y ella se estremeció internamente.

- Créeme, lo que vi tras ella... La niña no diría lo mismo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Realmente no lo sé, pero cuando la encontré criaturas que pensé que eran leyendas la perseguían. Monstruos de pesadillas y ella los alejó momentáneamente.

Morrel pareció dudar pero terminó aceptando. Todavía no sabían los que se enfrentaban, aunque pronto lo descubrirían. Peter volvió con la chica cuando Alan la dejó. Estaba pálida, su piel se hacía traslúcida. Podía notar las venas y algo más. Recorrió el camino azulado con los dedos.

- Todavía está inconsciente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá así?

- No lo sé.- contestó Deaton.- Avísame si pasa algo.

Peter asintió y escuchó su partida sin soltar a la chica. Por primavera vez sintió la necesidad de cuidar de esa chica. Volvió a recorrer con cuidado su delicada piel y entonces lo sintió. El pulso se aceleraba, sus párpados temblaron y un suspiro se deshizo en esos labios abultados.

La chica abrió sus ojos. Una mezcla de un verde agua con pequeños destellos celestes. El color del mar caribeño en fotos. Ella lo observó con confusión y sin intención de moverse. Peter sintió que no podía respirar y que su mirada lo abrumaba, al igual que su aroma.

* * *

**_Un disparo en la oscuridad, un pasado, perdido en el espacio._**

**_¿Dónde empiezo? ¿El pasado y la persecución?_**

**_Tú me cazaste como un lobo, un depredador._**

**_Me siento como un ciervo en las luces del amor._**

* * *

Scott salió inmediatamente del auto seguido de Derek. Cora lo fulminó con la mirada cuando su hermano mayor le cerró la puerta en sus narices pero decidió acompañar a Stiles a estacionar el auto.

Entraron apresurados a la sala de espera tratando de encontrar a Melissa mientras los enfermeros y doctores iban de un lado al otro.

El sheriff estaba en la entrada hablando con distintos médicos, y de vez en cuando les dedicaba una mirada de advertencia. Vieron pasar la grua con un auto hecho trizas. En vez de ser el que seguramente la chica había estado conduciendo parecía recién sacado del desarmadero. Seguramente había sido una belleza entero, pero ahora era pura chatarra.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Scott al localizarla y Melissa se sorprendió al ver a todos allí. En especial a Isaac y a Alisson juntos... Ni hablar de Derek y Cora que se habían ido de Beacon hills tras la derrota del Darach. Ella se juntó con los adolescentes y explicó lo que había visto. pausadamente y repitiendo cuando alguno se lo pedía. Stiles sacó un libro pesado de su mochila y empezó a pasar de página cada vez más rápido.

-¿Qué buscas?- se le acercó Cora acortando la distancia entre ellos para desagrado de Derek.

- La página de símbolos y runas antiguas.- le contestó Stiles todavía concentrado.- ¿Podrías dibujarla?

Melissa asintió y Stiles arrancó una hoja para dársela. No recordaba muy bien como era pero trató de hacerla lo mejor posible.

Dos círculos se superponían y de la unión dos espirales salían como si fuesen raíces de un árbol. Una línea atravesaba dichos círculos tachándolos. Stiles frunció el ceño y siguió buscando en el libro. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? El extraño jeroglífico no existía en el "Gran libro de lo sobrenatural", como él mismo lo había nombrado.

- He retrasado todo lo posible que los doctores la traten, pero no creo poder demorar más.

- No debería ser un problema sus heridas,- la tranquilizó Derek.- si es uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Allison.- Iremos a interrogarla.

Derek le gruñó por lo bajo al igual que Cora. Por un momento sus ojos cambiaron al azul, y se escuchó el zumbido de la electricidad por debajo del abrigo de Allison.

- No.- los cortó a ambos Scott.- Necesitamos que se queden fuera, vigilando que nadie entre. Isaac, Allison, Lydia, uds estarán afuera. Cora, Stiles y mamá seguirán buscando en el bendito libro.

- ¿Por qué Derek tiene que ir contigo? - se puso a la defensiva su ex novia.

- Porque si necesita refuerzos, no querrá que tener que protegerte.- le dijo Cora con una sonrisa irónica.

Allison estaba a punto de partirle la cara a ambos Hale pero decidió no hacerlo. Estaba más enojada por el hecho de que Scott la considerase el punto débil del grupo.

- Todo bien con el plan.- los cortó Isaac.- Pero tenemos un problema.

- ¿Cuál?

Isaac apuntó al pasillo donde todos vieron cómo Lydia doblaba y se perdía entre la gente.

- Lydia decidió seguir su propio plan.

* * *

**_You loved me and I froze in time_**

**_Hungry for that flesh of mine_**

**_But I can't compete with a she wolf_**

**_who has brought me to my knees_**

**_What do you see in those yellow eyes_**

**_Cause I'm falling to pieces._**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Enormemente. Le hacía recordar las resacas que solía tener en Lyonesse junto con Heller. Podía sentir sus caricias todavía sobre su piel, la lengua del muchacho al pasar por su cuello con total avidez. Y lo que le llegó aún más fue sus ojos amarillos como los de un gato cuando la miraba desde el otro lado de la arena de combate.

Cuando el dolor llegó a su pecho, decidió abrir por fin los ojos. Pero al abrirlos, una chica de pelo anaranjado la observaba con ojos lejanos.

- La oscuridad y la muerte te rodea.- susurró la chica en trance y dio un grito ensordecedor.

Sintió como la sangre salía de sus oídos y le tiró a la chica el primer objeto que pudo agarrar dándole en la cabeza. Justo en ese momento dos chicos llegaron a la puerta y quedaron pasmados al ver a la chica en el suelo. Su cabeza le palpitaba del dolor aumentado por el grito de la Banshee. Sí, ella sabía que era una banshee por la extraña aura entre los vivos y los muertos que rodeaba a la chica.

En cambio, la de los chicos eran parecidas en algún modo. Los dos eran hombre lobos, cambiaformas. Sólo que mientras el mastodonte de la derecha con ojos claros tenía un aura normal de color rojo, el moreno estaba coronado por una pequeña línea dorada. Ella sabía lo que significaba. Hace tiempo había visto el mismo tipo de aura: era un alpha verdadero.

Ella les mostró sus fauces con un gruñido amenazador. Sabía lo que ellos veían en ella. Sus irises eran de un rojo electrico y luminoso que largaba pequeñas chispas de otros colores, como si estuviesen hechos de fuego. Sus colmillos eran más alargados y puntiagudos que lo humano, pero no tenía pelo como ellos. Eso no pareció molestarles.

- ¿Una alfa?- susurró el moreno sorprendido.

Ella se carcajeó de su suposición y dio un salto hacia él. El chico la esquivó pero el otro no pudo. Derribó al pálido de un gancho y se volteó para enfrentar al otro.

- No quiero hacerte daño.- levantó las manos el chico tratando de demostrarle que venía en paz.- Soy Scott, sólo quiero saber que te pasó. ¿Sabes por qué estás en el hospital?

Ruby se detuvo en seco analizando todos los olores y las sensaciones que podía analizar. Sí, de hecho, estaba en un hospital. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Dónde estoy?

- Esto es Beacon hills.

- ¿Qué mierda hago en las colinas del tocino?

- B-E-A-C-O-N.- le dijo la chica que comenzaba a despertar. "Scott" ayudó al otro chico a incorporarse y los tres la observaron como si fuese algo que no hubiesen visto nunca.- Por cierto, soy Lydia...

Ruby miró al último desconocido con una ceja enarcada y él la fulminó con la mirada. Jo! No estaba acostumbrado a que una chica le patease el trasero. Ella se tronó los dedos dándole a entender que no le interesaba su orgullo herido y que volvería a hacerlo.

- Si´tú no sabes por qué estas aquí, nadie lo sabrá.

Ella le gruñó otra vez al chico de ojos claros pero Scott y Lydia se metieron en su camino. Como si eso la fuese a detener. Sus uñas se alargaron en filosas garras, iba a acabar con esa pintoresca banda sobrenatural.

- ¡Sam!

Ruby dio un salto al escuchar el diminutivo de su primer nombre. Fuera de Lyonesse habían pocas personas que no la conociesen como "Ruby", un apodo dado por sus ex compañeros en honor al color natural de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que viniese por ella y ahogó un grito de horror al verlo.

Alan Deaton había envejecido unos... ¿20 años de la última vez que se habían visto? Se había olvidado lo rápido que envejecían los humanos. Su viejo amigo se acercó a ellos y la vigiló con un indicio de sonrisa.

- Parece que no has envejecido ni un día, Sammy.- él miró por encima de ella a los otros.- Scott, Lydia, Derek, yo me encargo desde aquí.

- ¿Quién es, Dr. Deaton?- le preguntó Lydia.

Todos se fijaron en la chica que se encerró en el baño. El pelo negro caía en ondas por su espalda y contrastaba con su piel bronceada. Lo que era escalofriante en ella eran sus ojos rojos. La chica volvió a salir y al verse observada, se sonrojó notoriamente. Les devolvió la mirada con descaro y alzó el dedo corazón hacia todos ellos. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar en su rostro era que ahora sus ojos eran negros, igual que la piedra obsidiana. Nada quedaba de los ojos fogosos que habían visto antes.

- ¿Es un hombre, digo, una mujer lobo?- volvió al ataque la chica.

- No, no me compares con ellos.- sonrió Ruby.- Yo soy mucho mejor.

- Ruby.- la cortó Alan con su sobrenombre.- Vamonos.

Ella asintió y Alan le indicó que se moviese. Ruby con un suspiro se fue por el pasillo. Antes que Deaton pudiese hacer lo mismo, Scott lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Una vieja amiga mía que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

...

...

...

- ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo serías un excelente emisario?

Alan siguió conduciendo sin mirar a Ruby. Lo incomodaba verla tan tranquila y tan...jóven. Sabía que para los de su raza el tiempo era insignificante, pero que ella no le preocupase en absoluto que él fuese mucho mayor.

- No deberías pensar en ello.- le retó ella como si le leyese el pensamiento.- No soy tan diferente a antes, y tú tampoco.

Él se encogió de hombros. Sam podría no haber cambiado o tal vez sí. El tiempo no parecía pasar para ellos pero los recuerdos se acumulaban. Pudo ver como sus ojos eran como un corto circuito entre sus dos naturalezas reflejadas en el color de sus ojos: rojo y negro.

Todo por lo que había pasado en su concepción.

- ¿Qué me dices de los hombre lobos?

- Traen problemas...

Ella sonrió al pensar en los Hale. Había conocido a Talia y a Peter. Sabía quién era el malhumorado del hospital, era parecido a ellos y no le hacía falta sumar dos más dos, junto con el aura que le vio, para reconocerlo como el pequeñito Derek Hale. Se rió al pensar en lo bien que había crecido. Claro, él ni la recordaba. Era muy chico cuando se habían visto por primera vez. Sólo los Hale anteriores y Alan sabían qué era ella.

Suspiró al ver Beacon hills ( como siempre le decía las colinas del tocino, para molestar a sus habitantes) otra vez. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí, por qué había venido. No recordaba nada de las pasadas tres semanas. Eso le hizo pensar en cómo Deaton había sabido que estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el hospital?

- Me llamó la policía. Tenías mi número escrito en tus diarios de viajes.

Ella dio un salto al oír eso y la ira volvió su autocontrol trizas. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, sus venas al rededor de sus parpados se oscurecieron hasta ser negras y gruñó salvajemente.

- ¿Leyeron mis diarios?

- Tienes suerte de que no haya cambiado mi número o mi casa, Ruby. - la riñó otra vez.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nadie iba a buscarte? La policía podría haberte retenido.

Ella se tranquilizó al sentir la preocupación de su amigo. Podía confiar en Alan... y lo haría una vez que supiese por qué había ido allí.

* * *

**_Did she lie in in wait? Was I bait to pull you in?_**

**_The thrill of the kill you feel is a sin_**

**_I lay with the wolves alone, it seems_**

**_I thought I was part of you._**

* * *

Él volvió a mirar el lugar escondido en el bosque. Era obvio que era una mesa de sacrificios y reconocía los símbolos grabados en las piedras.

Eran los viejos cánticos de la oscuridad, a la diosa Loth. Hace un tiempo, él mismo había estado en uno de estos suelos duros dedicados a la diosa a punto de ser sacrificado. Por estar en el momento equivocado, por tener una relación con la mujer... No, él no podía decir equivocada.

Ella había sido lo más importante, y a veces, cuando su corazón se retorcía al recordarla, le daba la sensación que jamás podría olvidarla. Suspiró al pensar que ella había escapado de ese lugar otra vez y tanto alivio le dio que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Se sentía de gelatina, le aterraba pensar en ella en el suelo sin vida.

Miró el Cielo nocturno y se dejó llevar. El olor que le atrajo el viento lo puso en alerta. Sangre de los suyos, más específicamente de ella. Siguió el aroma y aura del lugar era de lucha y dolor. De oscuridad contra ella. Pudo reconocer los sucesos... y Abbadon.

Sacó su celular a una velocidad inhumana mientras se dirigía a su moto. Arrancó justo cuando esa persona le contestó la llamada.

- ¿Y? ¿Le encontraste?

- Todavía no, pero ellos ya han intentado atraparla.

Una maldición de parte de la mujer al otro lado de la línea lo hizo estremecerse. Esa mujer daba miedo. Prefería enfrentarse a todas las criaturas seguidoras de Loth antes que a esa mujer.

- Encuentrala antes que ellos. Falta poco para el año nuevo celta y la estación oscura, sin contar que este año estará coronado por un eclipse.

- Lo sé- solo pudo responderle con nerviosismo mientras retomaba la carretera.

- No falles, o las consecuencias las pagarán todos.

La mujer colgó y él solo pudo preocuparse por ella. Hace años que no la veía y era extremadamente dificil hallarla por su condición de errante. Nunca se quedaba en un lugar fijo...

_Ruby... ¿Dónde estas, cariño?_


End file.
